A plethora of exercise devices have been presented over the past many years. Of those, many have been multi-exercise devices whereby a user might perform a variety of exercises on one device. Still further qualification exists in differentiation between multi-exercise devices which use added mass for resistance versus those which use elastic cables. For obvious reasons of mass and portability, elastic cables have a definite following among users. The present exercise apparatus provides a modular, free-standing apparatus which provides a variety of exercise positions and resistance variation which has not heretofore existed, with elastic cables.